


Lesson Number One

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Scratching, practice sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky agrees to let Reco into his and Dom's sex life, but Reco needs a little help. Dom volunteers to teach him a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Number One

Dominic sighs.

“Alright, let’s start with something easy,” he says. He hops up on the bed and lies on his back. He props himself up on his elbows and beckons with a finger. “Come on, get up here.”

Reco hesitates, watching Dominic carefully. After a bit of self debate, he reluctantly climbs onto the bed and over Dominic. He sits up on his knees and averts his eyes.

“No,” Dominic says. He reaches up and takes Reco by the chin, forcing him to look at him. “Eye contact is important. Eye contact is intense, and it keeps you in control. Whenever you can, you want to keep it…”

He slowly lets go of Reco’s chin, and Reco just glares at him.

“Good…”

There’s a moment of silence as Dominic waits for Reco to do  _something_ , but nothing happens.

“Is this what you do when you’re with him?” Dominic asks. “Because this is terrible.”

“No,” Reco says.

“Pretend I’m him. Do whatever you would do if it were him under you, and not me.”

Reco thinks about it, considering what he  _would_  do, but the longer he stares at Dominic the only thing he feels is disgust. He doesn’t move.

Dominic sighs again. He pushes Reco back, and rolls on top of him, pinning his wrists to the mattress and leaning in close. Their noses barely brush and he stares Reco in the eye.

Reco’s breath catches in his throat.

“You need to  _assert_  yourself,” Dominic says. “Hold him down, get  _close_ , box him in, until all he can see is  _you_. Keep that eye contact. Make it  _clear_  who’s in charge.” He leans in closer, eyes flicking down to Reco’s mouth as he opens his own, bearing his teeth. He stops short and gives Reco a look. “Do you think you can do that?”

Reco’s heart thuds in his chest. “Yes…” is all he can say.

A few moments pass without event, before Dominic grinds out, “Then  _do_  it. Stop hesitating, that’s not what we’re here for.”

Reco glares again and shoves at Dominic. He climbs on top of him and follows what Dominic said. He grips Dominic’s wrists hard, and presses as close as he can without touching Dominic.

“Good…” Dominic says again, leveling Reco’s glare. “Now kiss me.”

“No,” Reco says immediately.

Dominic rolls his eyes. “You probably need the practice.”

Reco’s fingers clench around Dominic’s wrists, and he arches in a more intimidating way. “I’m not kissing you,” he says evenly.

“Look, you don’t like me, right?” Dominic asks.

“Clearly,” Reco all but spits.

“Do you hate me?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good. Use that. Take all that hate and disgust you have inside, and  _use it_. Show me up. Beat me at my own game, make me afraid of you,  _attack me_ …” He reaches up a fraction, lidded eyes burning into Reco’s. “Fucking kiss me.”

Reco snaps at him, catching Dominic’s lip between his teeth almost hard enough to draw blood.

Dominic laughs deep in his throat. He closes the kiss, and his eyes, and waits for Reco to relax. He pushes gently at Reco’s lip with his tongue.

Reco’s muscles tense, a shiver running down his spine. He closes his eyes tight and seriously considers leaving. He remembers why he’s here, and looks back down at Dominic. He grunts unhappily and let’s Dominic’s lip go. He kisses back slowly, but his nerves start to kick in. He’s not sure he can do this.

“Relax,” Dominic says. He kisses Reco over and over, easing into it with short, quick pecks. “That was good. Use your teeth, be aggressive. He likes being taken over, and he’s not afraid of a little pain.”

Reco swallows his pride and does as Dominic says.  He opens his mouth and meets Dominic for a slower kiss. He pushes with his tongue and licks into Dominic’s mouth. He’s shaky and unsure, but Dominic guides him along.

He bites at Dominic’s tongue and sucks it into his own mouth, shivering at the thought. Their tongues slide together, and he catches Dominic’s lip between his teeth again, sucking it until it’s swollen.

After a while Dominic pulls back, and Reco follows, lips hungry and eyes starting to cloud.

“Rocky loves attention,” Dominic says. “If all you do is kiss him, he’s going to get bored. You have to work him up, kiss him, touch him,  _play_  with him.” He pauses, wondering if Reco is even listening anymore. “Get something to hold him down for you. Cuffs, rope, silk, he’s not picky. If he can’t use his hands, it leaves him vulnerable and  _yours_ , and that leaves  _your_ hands free to do other things.”

Reco just nods and let’s go of Dominic’s wrists. He leaves read handprints behind.

“Touch him everywhere, push under his clothes, use your nails, kiss his body.” He takes Reco’s hands and guides them down his chest and stomach to the hem of his shirt.

Reco flattens his hands against Dominic’s stomach, feeling the heat of his skin as he pushes the shirt up. He drops down and kisses below Dominic’s belly button. He trails hot kisses back up Dominic’s body until he reaches his neck. He bites down and digs his nails into Dominic’s ribs, dragging them down Dominic’s skin as he sucks at his neck.

“Shit… don’t do that.” Dominic says, arching his neck despite his words.

“Why not?” Reco asks, lips dragging on Dominic’s flesh. “Am I actually turning you on?”

“I don’t want you leaving marks on him. We may have invited you into our bed, but he’s still _mine_.”

Reco scoffs.

“I’m not kidding,” Dominic says seriously. “Are we going to have a problem?”

“Whatever,” Reco mutters, moving back down Dominic’s body. He trails his tongue down Dominic’s sternum, past his navel until he hits jeans.

Dominic sits up to watch, leaning back on an arm. “You ever had a dick in your mouth?” he asks.

Reco’s face twists unpleasantly and he doesn’t look up. “No, not really.”

Dominic grins and runs a hand through Reco’s hair. “Well unless you plan to right now, I would get away from there.”

Reco scowls and brings his face back up to Dominic’s. “In your  _dreams_.”

Dominic just grins wider and watches Reco’s features. “It’s okay, you can leave the dick sucking to me. I’m practically a professional.” He sticks his tongue out, and Reco bites it.

Impressed, Dominic starts to lower himself back onto the bed. They kiss almost viciously, and Reco starts to touch up Dominic’s shirt again, digging in his nails wherever he can.

Dominic makes a pleased sound, and manages to stop the kiss long enough to get out another piece of advice. “Keep your knees between his… The wider his legs are the more… _usable_  and open he’ll feel.”

Reco does as he’s told, pushing his knees between Dominic’s and his legs apart. Their hips touch and Reco nearly jumps. He freezes for a second.

“Relax,” Dominic says again. He cups Reco’s jaw and draws him back into the kiss, rocking his hips against Reco’s.

Reco’s heart rate picks up, but he doesn’t stop. He fists a hand in Dominic’s hair and presses against him, grinding down and taking over Dominic’s mouth.

Minutes pass before Dominic pushes Reco back. He looks up at him and asks, “How much do you wanna learn today?”

“I’ll let you know when I want to stop,” Reco says. It makes Dominic laugh, and Reco frowns.

“Alright, well, uh…” Dominic starts. “He likes to be overwhelmed, in a lot of ways. With there being two of us, it gets a little more interesting…”

Reco busies himself kissing at Dominic’s neck as Dominic talks, tracing his nails lightly along Dominic’s sides and hips. Dominic’s hand combs through his hair.

“He is definitely cool with taking more than one dick at a time, in any combination of–” Reco bites him hard and he takes that as a cue to move on.

“He likes to be deprived. Everything from being tied down, to blindfolds, to having his orgasms controlled. Shit, the longer you keep him from coming, he just  _falls apart_. He’ll beg and  _beg_ until you give him what he needs.”

Dominic breathes and grinds against Reco. Thinking about it is getting him a little worked up.

“He, um,” he pauses, collecting himself. “He likes to cling, too, so I don’t usually keep him tied down. He’ll tear you up though, those nails are no joke. Not that I mind.”

“Alright,” Reco says flatly. He’s not interested in hearing about what Dominic likes.

Dominic sits up a little, bringing Reco with him. “Are you going to let me see your dick or what?”

“What?” Reco asks, stumbling back a little. “That’s not a part of this.”

“Yes it is, we have to  _get along_ , right? I’ll see it anyway…” He slides a hand between them shamelessly gropes Reco through his jeans.

“I…” Reco starts, but he can’t keep his eyes off Dominic’s hand.

Dominic undoes the jeans and pushes them out of the way. He tilts Reco’s chin into a kiss, and pulls out his cock. He strokes it as he pushes Reco back, slowly shifting himself on top.

He straddles Reco and kisses him deep. He grinds slowly, forward and back, riding in time with his hand.

Reco just breathes and grips at Dominic’s thighs. He’s angry but he doesn’t want Dominic to stop.

Dominic sits up and watches, eyes wandering from Reco’s face to his cock.

Reco bites his lip and turns his face into the sheets when he comes. His face is red with humiliation and he doesn’t say anything at first. He can feel Dominic still hard against his groin.

“I’m not doing yours,” he says.

Dominic just shrugs. “I don’t care. I’m used to it.”

Reco is quiet again, then asks, “Does this whole thing have to be as intense as you’re saying?” he asks. “I’m not exactly here because I’m an  _expert_. I probably can’t… keep up.”

“Well we left the toys at my house for a reason…” Dominic says, smirking ear to ear.

Reco doesn’t look impressed.

“No, just follow my lead and I think you’ll be fine. If you need to take a break don’t feel bad about sitting out for a few minutes.”

Reco glares. “So what, I get to sit there and watch you fuck my brother, no thanks.”

“Sorry, Tiger. I hate to break it to you, but he’s my boyfriend.”

Reco face twists with discontent. “Don’t call me that.”

“Fine,” Dominic says, and wipes his hand on the sheets.

Reco scoffs, watching his sheets get ruined. He does his pants back up and sits up with Dominic in his lap. “What now?”

“Well–” before Dominic can finish, there’s a knock on the door. It opens.

“You kids playing nice in here?”

They stare at Rocky for a few seconds, then Dominic leans in close to whisper in Reco’s ear.

A moment passes and Reco whispers, “But I’m shorter than him.”

“That’s fine, just do it,” Dominic hisses. He gets off Reco’s lap, and Reco gets up.

Reco chews his kiss-swollen lip and approaches Rocky. He looks up slowly, then hooks a finger through the loop in Rocky’s collar. He tugs him close enough for their lips to almost touch and locks eyes with him. “Did you come to play with us?” he asks.

Rocky looks down into Reco’s heavy eyes, and then over at Dominic. He smirks and says, “Fuck yes.”

Dominic pats the bed. “Take your clothes off, Sweetheart. Then get the fuck over here.”


End file.
